


Possibilities

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: 1sentence, Angst, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-19
Updated: 2006-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls; one fairy, one human; fifty snapshots of their lives and how they fit together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [1sentence challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/1sentence/profile), using theme set gamma.

#01 – Ring  
In a way Juliet was glad in this relationship there wasn't the agony of waiting by the phone, no hoping for a call, no electric shock each time she heard that ring – but it was a trade off against the torture of the cold, dark, wet field, shivering beneath the looming oak.

#02 – Hero  
The hero always gets the girl, but Artemis was not really what you could call a hero, and the girls decided they would rather have each other anyway.

#03 – Memory  
The night after the mindwipe, both girls cried themselves to sleep: Holly because she knew what she had lost, and Juliet because she did not.

#04 – Box  
For just a little while longer Juliet stared at the postcard she had bought of a red-haired girl, then she opened up the shoebox and dropped it in with all of other objects that gave her an unplaceable sense of deja vu.

#05 – Run  
They ran, away to a tiny country with an unpronouncable name, because they had to leave behind the two little worlds that burned down all bridges – but in the strange, fevered excitement of it all they didn't realise for weeks that they had left themselves behind too, because what had brought them together was both being girls fighting for a place in a world that didn't want them, and now they were merely cowards.

#06 – Hurricane  
Even though a tempest raged around them, both above and below earth, and even though the tempest was because of them, somehow Holly and Juliet had found themselves in a little bit of peace at the centre that could never be changed.

#07 – Wings  
All fairies want wings, but Juliet had shown Holly there is more than one way to fly.

#08 – Cold  
Holly said fairies didn't eat ice cream, they didn't like the cold; Juliet replied that they didn't run off with human girls either, the Book didn't like that sort of thing; so Holly had to agree, and she found that actually toffee ripple was quite tasty.

#09 – Red  
Holly had always hated red – so loud, so harsh, so determined to hurt you – until she saw Juliet wearing her new lipstick.

#10 – Drink  
Holly now understood why humans talked about being "love drunk" - like alcohol, a human's love made you behave like an idiot rolling in mud but feel as if you were flying - like alcohol, partaking of it cast you out of the People.

#11 – Midnight  
"Midnight!" cried Holly, as she heard the clocks chime, "I have to go back!" and she fled like a Cinderella, not from her Prince Charming, but from her Jade Princess.

#12 – Temptation  
Juliet had never tempted Holly – that suggested some active involvement – no, she had simply been herself – sweet, happy, fun – and that was all it had taken to sway Holly from the Book of the People.

#13 – View  
Juliet had never told Holly what she felt, because while fairies were mysterious and beautiful when you looked upwards from the mud, Juliet suspected that the mud looked less appealing from above.

#14 – Music  
Sometimes Juliet put on loud music and danced about like nobody was watching, even if they were, and Holly envied that ability to let go because even when she joined in she felt like she was performing for Juliet, and she hated not being honest with her.

#15 – Silk  
They bought some silk sheets to use on the night of their aniversary, but then Juliet fell asleep on the sofa whilst they watched a movie, and Holly sat there, stroking Juliet's hair and not minding this turn of events, because this was really what they should be celebrating anyway.

#16 – Cover  
"This is Holly, my little cousin," Juliet always said, and nobody ever guessed what the smiles and the light in their eyes and the gentle touches meant.

#17 – Promise  
The second time they parted, they had both made promises; and though Holly kept hers twice over because she could do no less, Juliet achieved only half of hers; Juliet felt twice as guilty about this when they made another promise, because she knew that in sixty years time again she would only have fulfilled a quarter of it, leaving Holly to complete the last three quarters alone.

#18 – Dream  
Holly was running through the great inky blackness of sleep, shouting and calling - "Juliet! Juliet!" - but even though the girl had smiled as she'd promised Holly had never guessed that Juliet had been joking, because Juliet never dreamed.

#19 – Candle  
As Holly pressed the button on Juliet's sleep mask, she knew that a guttering candle was about to be blown out – and it wasn't talk of vipers that made her shut her visor, but a wish not to see the moment of snuffing.

#20 – Talent  
Juliet had the talent of being able to balance a spoon on her nose for five minutes, and even though it was no use to either of them in any way, Holly still found that she loved that about her.

#21 – Silence  
The moments of silence between them were pure bliss for Holly: Juliet talked so loud and so animatedly and so often that Holly treasured the moments when the girl felt she knew Holly intimately enough to say what she wanted with a look, a touch – that was a silence worth more than all the gold in Haven.

#22 – Journey  
When Holly woke up in the cellar and caught sight of what appeared to be a giant fly, she was too busy worrying about the destruction of her society to realise that she had just begun another journey – which coincidentally _would_ lead to to the destruction of her society.

#23 – Fire  
It was ironic, Holly thought, that the very girl who was going to take away her magic made her feel like she was always running hot.

#24 – Strength  
Juliet knew how Holly felt about her – and that was why she kept her own feelings a secret, because she couldn't yet work out whether it took more strength to be with Holly or be without her.

#25 – Mask  
Never once did they take off the masks; both Holly and Juliet had realised independently that to admit love for someone would give them power over you, and it was their dislike of being ruled that had caused each to struggle so hard and so long in the workplace, and in everything.

#26 – Ice  
"Yes, Fairy, told us what?" said Juliet - Holly heard the spite in her voice, and her heart jumped because she'd just been hoping that at least _innocent_ Juliet could be saved from the Bio Bomb.

#27 – Fall  
After two months of running and hiding in Russia, the two girls were brought back in handcuffs, disgraced – but still they could not regret what they had done (even if Juliet would now be made to forget everything and Holly would be put in prison) because it had been a chance at freedom – and for two months, they had been free.

#28 – Forgotten  
As Juliet walked down the road, arm in arm with Darren, she was laughing too hard to notice the shimmer in the air above a parked car, nor the spots of what looked like rain which fell upon the windscreen (but nowhere else) – and even if she had, she could no longer remember their significance.

#29 – Dance  
Holly and Juliet tiptoed by each other, neither wanting to be the first to make a move, and wondering who decided that in all dances there must be one who leads and one who follows, and why they had both been cast as followers.

#30 – Body  
Holly had always thought humans were ungainly, lumbering things, but maybe the reason she loved Juliet was her agility and fluidity; she wondered what would happen to the two of them when Juliet grew old.

#31 – Sacred  
Holly didn't care about losing her magic, about breaking the rules of the Book, because loving somebody like Juliet was almost a religion in itself.

#32 – Farewells  
Holly had heard there was a human saying that went, "It is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all," and she wondered why it was that she had been given the former of these, while Juliet had contrived to exist as if she had done both.

#33 – World  
Holly wondered how it was that there was nowhere on or under the earth that they could be together, and she wondered if Juliet had realised the secret she'd uncovered when she said, "See you in my dreams."

#34 – Formal  
"Princess," said Holly, curtsying to Juliet when she returned triumphant from the ring, and they both laughed; it was their own little joke, it always had been; Juliet had found both parts of her name in Chicago – one from the jade band and one from the girl she talked to on the flight over.

#35 – Fever  
Juliet could feel the heat on her skin, could see the flush on her companion's cheeks, and when they falteringly reached out and pressed fingertips together, blue sparks shot between them - "magic," whispered Holly.

#36 – Laugh  
Juliet's laugh was light and musical, while Holly's was a low chuckle; but fortunately they harmonised, because they always laughed at the same things.

#37 – Lies  
Each time they said goodbye, one of them always whispered, "one day we'll be together" - and though they both knew it was a lie, it still tasted the sweetest.

#38 – Forever  
Holly was sad later when she realised how much longer "forever" would be for her than it had been for Juliet.

#39 – Overwhelmed  
The first time they met, Holly had been kidnapped; the second time, Juliet's brother had almost died; somehow the intensity of the circumstances always contrived to overwhelm the soft warmth that connected them.

#40 – Whisper  
When Juliet finally saw Holly again and the walls of memory came tearing down, amid the rush of faces and places was a tiny gentle whisper - and it terrified her.

#41 – Wait  
As Juliet crunched the hankerchief in her fist and tried to be strong, she thought that this was not how it was supposed to be – she was not meant to be the one left waiting.

#42 – Talk  
They had fallen in love because each was the only person the other could really talk to, the only person who understood what it was to be this sort of girl, but now they didn't talk at all, even Holly, who had suddenly discovered the value of a nonstop monologue – and Juliet wondered whether this was the real beginning, or the beginning of the end.

#43 – Search  
When at last their paths crossed and Juliet found what she had been searching for, Juliet kept on searching for a long time afterwards because it took her a while to realise that she had an answer in Holly.

#44 – Hope  
Juliet spent so much time staring out of windows now, waiting for a shimmer, a sign - and always hoped for her sake that Holly would come, and for Holly's sake that she would not.

#45 – Eclipse  
Humans are diurnal and fairies nocturnal, but there are moments when the two worlds are allowed to blend – when the moon and the sun align in front of the earth – and though Holly and Juliet felt like it was a privelege that they had aligned, they both knew that in olden times an eclipse was taken as an omen of impending doom.

#46 – Gravity  
Holly and Juliet had always thought that between them the humans and the fairies would bring the two girls crashing back down – but it hadn't happened yet, and they had come to recognise that gravity not only pulled things into the ground but kept the moon in the sky.

#47 – Highway  
Juliet sat squashed at the back of the tour bus, surrounded by loud, brash, American wrestlers – mostly male – but when she stared out of the window at the black expanse of impersonal highway, shimmering in the heat, she inexplicably felt less alone.

#48 – Unknown  
"Hey Juliet," said Holly, as the girl was at last dumped into the crisis centre at the request of her old employers; Juliet jokily replied with a "hey" in a fake American accent, and though Artemis noticed the intonation, even he didn't spot anything else amiss.

#49 – Lock  
All Holly had left now was a single, soft lock of blonde hair – Juliet was human: mortal and mutable.

#50 – Breathe  
Juliet had always expected love to make her light as air, but being with Holly, a woman, a fairy, was so far from anything she knew that it was terrifying and she found it hard to breathe.


End file.
